Beach House Fun Gone Wrong
by BleedingBlossom101
Summary: "Sasuke Uchiha I said NO!" Mikoto screamed for the 20th time."Why not! We wont burn the house down!" Sasuke yelled back, as he sat down on the kitchen chair."Because I'm not having 8 minors stay in a beach house for the whole summer unaccompanied." Mikoto replied, opening the window to let in some fresh air. What is the worst that could happen? Read to find out! And Review plz
1. ApprovalPermission

**Beach House Fun!**

**Chapter One: Approval/Permission**

**BleedingBlossom: none of these stories have what I want so I am going to make another story and NO this isn't a sequal I am seriously trying to get more ppl to read my stories.**

**Sasuke: They won't **

**Blossom: SHUT IT TOMATO BRAINS!**

**Sasuke: O.O**

**Naruto: Blossom doesn't own me **

**Blossom: Thank you Naruto**

"Sasuke Uchiha I said NO!" Mikoto screamed for the 20th time.

"Why not! We wont burn the house down!" Sasuke yelled back, as he sat down on the kitchen chair.

"Because I'm not having 8 minors stay in a beach house for the whole summer unaccompanied." Mikoto replied, opening the window to let in some fresh air.

"So why don't you or dad come!" Sasuke shouted.

"Because I'm very busy with the house and your father has to work."

"So just let us go by ourselves."

"No!"

"Why, you act like were going to have sex with each other!" Sasuke exclaimed, squinting his eyes from the sunlight that entered through the open window.

Mikoto stood for a moment looking at Sasuke with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a white and yellow sun dress with a white apron on as she cleaned the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed and she continued walking towards the dish washer.

"Thats another good reason why I shouldn't let this little 'trip' happen, I didn't even think of that."

"Oh my god!" Sasuke yelled as he left the kitchen and walked down the hallway.

Sasuke arrived at a door and knocked on it, hoping that he would answer. The door swung open to reveal a tired looking women.

"Ayama, is Itachi in there?" Sasuke asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, come on in he's playing Swords of the Universe: Exion."

Ayama opened the door wider and let Sasuke in as she walked out and proceeded towards the bathroom to take a shower. Sasuke walked towards the computer where Itachi was and sat down on the bed.

"What do you want little brother?" Itachi asked as he blew a whole kingdom up.

"I, uhm, need your help."

Itachi paused his game really fast and turned around to face his little brother who sat on his bed, his face turned towards the door.

"You, need _my_ help?" Itachi asked, as a smirk began to adorn his face.

"Are you going to help me or not! If not your just wasting my time!" Sasuke shouted, a little annoyed. A little? Yeah right, more like annoyed the furthest you could be annoyed.

"Alright fine, what do you need help with?" Itachi asked, turning towards the game once again.

"Can you and Ayama come with me and my friends to the beach house for the whole summer?" Sasuke asked, keeping his head turned towards the side.

"I suppose. What, mom wont let you go without an adult and shes making excuses for herself and dad?"

"Pretty much."

"Aa. Well we can go, on one condition."

"Name your terms." Sasuke said as Itachi motioned him to come forward with his hand.

"Ayama and I get the master bedroom and Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame come as well."

Sasuke thought about the proposition for a moment. _'Its not a bad idea, sure, I would have to share a room with somebody but thats okay, Itachi would take us, and his friends are pretty cool.'_He looked up at his smirking brother and smiled. **(a/n: the worlds going to end, he smiled.)**

"Its a deal, but promise me you guys wont try to trick us with the monster thing again." Sasuke said as he spit in his hand and held it out to his brother.

"Fine."

Itachi mimicked Sasuke and got up with him to go tell their mom. When they left Itachi's room, he walked over towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Ayama, I'll be in the kitchen."

Without waiting for an answer he and Sasuke made their way into the bright sunlit room to talk to their mom. She was sitting at the table reading the newspaper with a big smile on her face. She then turned a page and looked up to see her two sons sitting in the chairs adjacent to hers. Sighing, she closed the newspaper and looked at Sasuke with a scowl on her face.

"Mom, is it okay if Itachi and Ayama come with us to the beach house, they _are_ adults after all." Sasuke persuaded, using a pouting voice.

"Yes mother, and Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara will be there as well." Itachi added in, using puppy eyes.

"And what makes you think I trust Deidara?" Mikoto asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Why wouldn't you trust Deidara, we've been friends for 4 years, you know him and his parents."

Mikoto sighed and leaned forward on the table.

"You do remember what happened on the day of your wedding right?" She asked, raising an onyx eyebrow.

"Of course, that was hilarious!" Itachi said, remembering the wedding.

_::Flashback::_

_Itachi was dressed in a black and red suit as he waited for his beautiful fiancé, Ayama, to walk down the aisle. Big oak doors opened, and out came the bride. Her dress was a long, black gown with an unsaturated red embroidery pattern of flowers and swirls going down the side. There were red and silver rhinestones and sparkles everywhere. She was stunning._

"_Heya, how about we skip everything and go straight to the 'i do's'." Itachi asked the man who was wedding them._

"_Well ask your bride first."_

_As Ayama arrived, Itachi popped the question._

"_Ayama do you want to skip to the 'i do's' ? Because I don't think I can control myself when your wearing that dress."_

"_Of course." Ayama purred._

"_Okay, uhm, Itachi do you take Ayama to be your wedded wife?"_

"_You bet I do."_

"_Okay, Ayama, do you take Itachi to be your wedded husband?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Okay, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss-Okay."_

_Before the man had even finished his sentence, Itachi and Ayama began to kiss like they haven't seen each other in years._

"_Ladys and Gentlemen, I give you Mr and Mrs Itachi Uchiha!"_

_Suddenly, the doors burst open and Deidara came running in, his hands fisted and he was screaming 'congratz'._

"_Whats that moron doing?" Sasori asked as Deidara lifted his hands in the air and a whole bunch of white clay birds began to fly around.__**(a/n: outside wedding.)**_

"_Look mommy!" A little girl said. "A magician."_

"_Yes, I see the magician!"_

_Deidara put his hands together to form a seal and it was then when Sasori knew what was going to happen._

"_No Deidara Don't!"_

"_Art is a bang, yeah!" He screamed, as the birds blew up causing all the people to freak out._

"_Deidara!" Itachi yelled as Deidara just stood there smiling._

_::End Flashback::_

"But seriously mom, that was a month ago, do you really think he's still immature like that?"

"Yes." She replied, putting her mug in the sink.

"Please mom, pretty please, Ayama and I haven't had our honey moon yet anyways!"

"Alright fine!"

"Yes!" Itachi and Sasuke shouting in unison.

"But I swear Itachi, if anything happens to those kids or the house, its going to be your fault."

"Yeah, yeah, C'mon Sasuke, lets go tell everyone!"

"Okay!"

Itachi ran into the bathroom while Ayama was getting dressed to tell her the news and then ran to go alert Sasori, Deidara and Kisame. While Sasuke went over to Naruto's house and told him. Of course, Sasuke wanted to go around to their houses separately and deliver the news personally but Naruto was too lazy so they just did an 8 way.

"Hello?"

"Hn."

"Shopping"

"Weapons!"

"Troublesome."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yo people."

"OKAY, SHIKAMARU, SAKURA, INO, TENTEN, HINATA, NEJI, SAI, AND TEMARI, PACK YOUR BAGS, WERE GOING TO A BEACH HOUSE FOR THE SUMMER!" Naruto yelled through the phone.

"Don't yell Dobe." Sasuke said.

"So when do we go?" Tenten asked.

"In 3 days!" Sasuke replied.

"Okay this 8 way isn't working, everyone come over my house." Ino stated.

"Fine." everyone said in unison, while hanging up the phone.

They all gathered on the porch of the Yamanaka Residence, waiting for Ino to open the door.


	2. Road Trip

**Chapter 2**

**Road Trip Part 1.**

The group were now standing at the door for at least about 20 minutes. Mostly everyone had sat down on the steps while only Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten remained standing.

"Oh my god, where is this girl!" Sakura cried out in frustration as she walked back towards the door and proceeded to knock, when it creaked open to reveal a hyper looking blonde. When Sakura stopped knocking, Ino was pretty pissed off, considering Sakura mistook Ino's forehead as her front door.

"And I thought my forehead was big." Sakura laughed, as Ino's face turned into a glare.

"It is forehead!"

"No way, pig!"

The two girls were glaring at each other so intensely the rest of the group just sat there watching with widened eyes. Sakura and Ino then broke out into laughter and smiles as they hugged each other and went inside, the others following not to far behind. They climbed up two flights of stairs and trailed down a hallway towards a white door. Upon opening it, Ino turned around to face everyone before she nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't mind my room, I haven't cleaned it yet." She said in a sheepish manner.

"Okay, your point? And you think _our_ rooms are clean?" Temari stated, crossing her arms.

"Yeah seriously." Naruto said as he pushed the door open, taking a step in. "How bad can it _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!" Naruto yelled, his whole being having been engulfed in a mound of blankets and scrolls.

"Help! Its constricting! Need air!" He screamed as he tried to remove a scroll that loosely wrapped around his neck.

Sasuke walked in the room and grabbed the scroll casually, then tossing it to the side. "Dobe," was his reply as Ino turned the light on.

"What was that teme?" Naruto yelled, as he got up and began to walk towards the Uchiha.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Or are you _that_ much of a dobe?" He asked, a smirk planted on his face.

"Alright, chill out." Shikamaru calmly stated as they all entered and closed to door.

"Now, about this, per say, trip." the lazy one added in, leaning against a wall.

"Aa. Yes. You all are invited to come, its for the whole summer, we will be staying in the beach house my parents own." Sasuke replied.

"Mhm, okay, any adults?" Tenten asked, looking at the raven haired boy.

"Only Itachi and his friends."

"What about Ayama?"

"Yeah, her as well."

Silence flooded the blue room as everyone began to think about the offer.

"I'm in!" Naruto shouted, a grin plastered on his face.

"Same here." Sai said.

"Me too." Temari and Tenten said in unison.

"Well, if Tenten is going, I guess I'll go as well." Neji concluded, receiving a hug from Tenten.

"Where will we be sleeping?"

That certain question filled the room with silence again as Sasuke studied the said person who asked that question.

"In rooms." Sasuke replied, the pink-haired kunoichi's sweat dropping.

"Were in the rooms?"

"Beds."

"With who?"

"People."

"What kind of people?"

"Teenagers."

"Teenagers? Any names you would like to fill me in on?"

"No."

A scowl grew on Sakura's face as she watched the Uchiha in front of her smirk. She was currently battling with her inner until Naruto broke the awkward pause.

"Why don't we just sleep boys in one room, girls in another?"

"Actually, thats not a bad idea, good job dickless." Sai commented, patting Naruto on the back.

"Why you!"

"Anyways, we should all go home and pack, after all, the trip is in 3 days." Hinata said, watching as everyone nodded their head.

"Okay then its settled! We meet at my house, 6:00 am. Saturday morning." Sasuke said, as he and the rest of the guys got up to leave.

"Why so early?" Temari complained, sighing in the process.

But She never gotten a reply, for they had shut the door before she could even finish her sentence. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were now in Ino's room just waiting to do something.

"Ino, can we go to your real room now?" Tenten asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, lets go!" Ino shouted as she led the girls down a flight of stairs and through two hallways, appearing in front of another white wooden door.

"Ino, why didn't you show them your real room in the first place?" Hinata asked, sitting down on her pink plush couch.

"Eh, don't want them trying to break into my room." She replied, taking a suitcase out of her closet.

'Oh' they all mouthed as they spent the next 3 hours helping Ino pick out the right outfits and accessories she would need.

Nightfall quickly invaded as they all quickly exited the Yamanaka Residence towards their homes. Sakura and Tenten walked one way, while Hinata and Temari went the other. As soon as they all arrived at their designated areas they were off to their beds, sleep quickly consuming them.

**- Skip, Skip, Skip-a-roo, to the day of they leave.**

A drowsy Sakura fell from her dream and into reality, realizing she was in her bed, that dreaded alarm clock disturbing her tranquility. Oh how she wanted to smash it, but that would be the third that week. Sluggishly, She got up and walked over to the clothes she set up the night before. Picking them up, she walked towards the bathroom door and took a quick shower.

When She finished her shower and dried her hair, She slipped on her pair of faded-ripped jeans and a red and black skull tank top. The bracelets that laced her arms dangled downwards when she picked up her black flip flops, putting them on her feet. She grabbed her bags and headed out the door towards Sasuke's house.

It was 6:00 exact and everyone was there. Naruto was practically half asleep, due to his closed eyes and lack of balance.

**(Too lazy to type it out so I'm just going to describe everyones clothing now)**

Shikamaru: Tan cargo shorts, gray tank top with black low top converse.

Sasuke: Same as Shikamaru except its a black tank top.

Naruto: Orange Hawaiian shorts with a white tank top, accompanied with a pair of black sandals.

Neji: Black swim shorts and a fishnet tank top.

Sai: Same as Neji except has a fishnet short sleeved shirt over a black tank top.

Ino: White sweat shorts and a pink halter bathing suit top with white flip flops.

Tenten: Grey capris and a white bikini top, white sneakers.

Hinata: White short skirt with a white tank top, flip flops.

Temari: Same as Tenten, except pants are white and top is yellow.

**(Kay, back to the story!)**

"Need sleep." Naruto kept muttering like a broken record.

As Itachi and Ayama walked out of the house, everyone glared at them.

"What?" Itachi asked, clearly confused.

"Your late." Sasuke said, pointing to his invisible watch.

Itachi laughed as he called over Deidara and Sasori who were across the street. Kisame followed out of the Uchiha household with a piece of toast. Everyone looked at him but then turned their attention onto something else.

"Okay, shall we go?" Itachi asked as they nodded and jumped into Itachi's custom made hummer.

"Are you sure all of us will fit Itachi?" Kisame asked as he pushed Naruto out of the way and hopped in.

"Yes, this hummer was custom made after all." He answered, getting into the drivers seat.

They all piled into the car. Itachi turned on Sublime and pulled out of the driveway.

"Wooh! We're going on a road trip!" Naruto shouted, causing Deidara to fully awaken from his morning drowsiness.

"OH MY GOD YEAH! ROAD TRIP. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he shouted, sticking his full body out of the window, attracting stares from the pedestrians.

"Why did you have to wake him up Naruto." Sasori complained as he tried to pull the blonde back into the car.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep!" Sakura announced, leaning against an already sleeping Ino.

The seating in the hummer was as such. Being Itachi and having his car custom made, he had the seats going around the car so there was a huge space in the middle, the seats were connected, thus they had enough room. The seating arrangement went as followed. Shikamaru sat at the very end, then Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Temari, Sai, Kisame, Deidara, and then last is Sasori. Ayama had stolen the passenger seat and Itachi drove.

"So how long is the drive going to be?" Naruto asked, watching them get onto the highway.

"Uhm, we'll arrive when its dark out." Itachi answered, switching into another lane.

Everyone eventually grew tired, excluding, Itachi and Deidara. As everyone fell asleep, Deidara was growing impatient. He had been sitting still for at least an hour and his body kept twitching.

"Itachi, yeah!" He said, looking at the older brother.

"What."

"I need to move around!"

Itachi chuckled and then continued to focus on the road. Deidara looked over at Sasori with anxiety in his eyes. He poked the red head in the side, but he didn't budge.

"Sasori danna." Deidara whispered, waiting for a response.

"..."

"Sasori danna!" he repeated, as he continued to poke him, having him turn his body towards the arm rest.

Deidara narrowed his eyes as he watched his companion sleep and ignore him. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a bull horn. A big smile adorned his face as he sat back down next to Sasori. Leaning forward he put the bullhorn to his friends ear and then he took in a big breath.

"SASORI DANNA! WAKE UP, YEAH!" he shrieked, causing a few of the windows to shatter, also waking the others up.

"DEIDARA! Please I am trying to DRIVE!" Itachi shouted, having Ayama give the blonde glares for him.

"I think I'm deaf." Sasori said, as he held his ear. "Ringing, ringing, there are so many bells."

Everyone stared at the red head for a moment and then they heard the cracking of knuckles. They turned their attention towards a pink-haired girl putting on a pair of black gloves.

"Sakura?" Tenten asked, pointing towards the cloth.

"Deidara." Sakura said, evilly.

"Yeah Sakura-Chan?" he answered, excitement present in his voice.

"Run."

"Where?"

Sakura stood up and everyone tried to back up into the chair as her expression changed to the face of pure evil.

"Tenten, get my bag." She said, Tenten obeying.

Tossing Sakura her bag, She then ran back to Neji and cuddled next to him in terror. Sakura pulled out some a roll of duct tape.

"What'cha gonna do with that, yeah?" Deidara asked, completely clueless.

Sakura laughed maniacally and pulled some of the tape away from the roll with a snap. Deidara began to scream as she approached. Everyone began to cringe when they saw what Sakura had did.

"So you like to wake people up do you!" She screamed, as Deidara's taped up body dangled out of the window.

"Sakura-Chan, please put me down, yeah!" Deidara asked, as he felt her grip loosen on him.

"IN THE CAR!" he added in as she smirked.

"We have to get her, she'll really drop him out the window." Ino stated as they all got up and tried to restrain Sakura and pull Deidara back in.

When Deidara was on the car floor, Kisame cut the tape off and they taped Sakura's wrists together. If there was one thing not to do to Sakura, it was wake her up. She had the worst attitude.

"Sasori danna, she's scary, yeah." Deidara trembled as he moved closer to the puppet master.

"We'll, its barely noon and already this is getting interesting," Itachi stated, as he tapped on the steering wheel.

"Yes, this will be a fun summer." Ayama replied, as she turned towards Itachi.


	3. Road Trip part 2

**Chapter 3**

**Road Trip Part 2**

Blossom: I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer lovelyenignax3

Sasuke: Congrats on ur first reviewer!

Blossom: Thank you Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hn

Itachi: Can we get on with the story now I am begging to know what is going to happen next!

Blossom: Oh yes sorry Itachi

Naruto: Blossom does not own me

Blossom: I only wish I did! To the story!

"Untape me, Now!" Sakura yelled, as she thrashed about in Tenten's grip.

"Sakura."

"I don't want to hear it just untape me!"

"Okay Sakura, Okay, just calm down." Tenten asked, lowering down to the girls level.

"Fine." Sakura complied, keeping her body perfectly straight.

Tenten removed the tape as everyone began to sigh. Deidara was glaring at Sakura as he rubbed his red wrists. His baby blue eye narrowed as Tenten removed the last piece of tape from her being. Sakura sat up and looked up at Tenten. A spark of evil flooded in her emerald orbs and she jerked her head towards the blonde that was previously hanging out of the window. Sakura got up and was about to walk over there when Tenten made a fist and struck her in the shoulder. Sakura's left eye twitched as she muttered a 'damn you' and fell to the ground.

"Tenten."  
"Yes Neji?" She asked cheerfully.

"What did you do to Sakura?"

"Oh, that, I injected her with some anesthetics, she should be down for at least an hour."

Everyone stared at the brunette as she lugged Sakura's unconscious body onto the seats.

"Okay, uhm, what should we do now?" Naruto asked.

"I know, yeah! Lets play the buggie game!" Deidara exclaimed, pulling everyone except Sakura to the floor, forming a circle.

"How do we play?" Ino asked.

"Whenever you see a punch buggie car, you punch the closest person to you."

"Really." Sasuke said, a smirk tugging at the top of his lip as he eyed Naruto.

"Stop looking at me like that, teme." Naruto exclaimed.

"Oooo! Yellow punch buggie Sasori, yeah!" Deidara said, punching Sasori in the shoulder.

"Oh really, Yellow punch buggie Deidara, no punch buggie back!" Sasori yelled, socking the blonde in the face, causing him to fall backwards.

"Ow, Sasori-danna! I already called that punch buggie, and theres no punching in the face, yeah." Deidara said, grabbing a tissue to aid his bloody nose.

"Guys, that game is too violent, stop playing." Itachi said as he merged onto another highway.

"No way!" Deidara said.

Itachi sighed and turned his head towards the blonde who was glaring intensely at him. Itachi, however, didn't find it intimidating. Sighing, he pulled over on the side of the highway and unclipped his seat belt. Itachi crawled into the back of the car.

"Fine, you want to play?" Itachi asked, as he pushed Sasuke out of the way to sit down.

"Black punch buggie, no punch buggie back, safety!" Itachi yelled, as he punched Deidara in the face so hard that he was knocked unconscious.

"Serves him right!" Ayama shouted, as she watched Itachi return to the drivers seat.

"Harsh." Kisame stated, as he watched more blood drip out of the blonde's nose.

"Kisame, don't make me turn this car around." Itachi threatened, as he took off.

"Jeez, you sound like mom." Sasuke stated.

Itachi sighed and continued to drive. Shikamaru pulled out a water bottle and began to drink his water. Hinata was chatting with Ino, while Tenten was giving Sasuke glares.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Sasuke asked, turning his attention towards Tenten.

"Because I need to glare at someone and you just happen to be sitting in front of me, deal with it!" She shouted, waking Sakura and Deidara out of there immobilized state.

"Whats going on?" Sakura asked as she tried to sit up.

"My face hurts yeah." Deidara exclaimed, holding his nose.

"Why is there two of everyone?" Sakura asked.

"Just some side affects of the anesthetics." Tenten sheepishly replied.

Naruto snickered as he pulled Shikamaru's water bottle away from him and put it in the middle of everyone.

"I was drinking that." Shikamaru stated, wiping his mouth off.

"Okay." Naruto bluntly answered. "We're going to play truth or dare!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide at the mention of that treacherous game. Kisame went and sat down on the seat stating that he wasn't playing. That is, until Naruto and Deidara pulled him from the seat and told him he was playing or they would eat fish in front of him. Kisame gasped and covered his mouth, about to pummel the two idiots until Sasori stepped in, telling them that they were morons.

"Are we going to play or what?" Hinata asked, growing impatient.

"Yes. I'll spin first." Ino stated, giving the bottle a good whirl.

"Round and Round the bottle goes, who will it land on, nobody knows!" Naruto stated, watching the body with glee.

And what would you know, the bottle landed on Naruto. A big grin adorned Ino's face as she rubbed her hands together, laughing.

"Naruto, Naruto, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, believe it." Naruto shouted.

"I dare you to kiss Sasuke over there."

"No way! I'm not gay!" Sasuke stated, covering his mouth so Naruto wouldn't do the unthinkable.

"You have to do it." Ino stated, having Sakura and Tenten, hold his arms together.

"Lemme go!" Sasuke shouted, struggling in their grip.

"Sorry Sasuke-teme." Naruto stated, as he leaned forwards and planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips, pulling back seconds later.

"Pfft, ahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Ino laughed, rolling on the ground.

"Whats so funny!" Naruto shouted. "You dared me."

"Yeah but I said kiss him, I didn't say were."

Everyone in the car burst out laughing, including Itachi and Ayama, as they all got settled down, they continued with the game. Naruto spun the bottle and sure enough, it landed on Kisame.

"Kisame, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"CURSE YOU! GAWD YOU!" Naruto shouted, as he pointed towards the sky.

"Oh, uhm, sorry, anyways, is it true that you have nightmares about fish going instinct."

"Of course, they are family!" Kisame stated, crossing his arms, looking away.

"Okay, anyways spin."

Kisame spun the bottle and it spun around the circle at least 10 times.

"Did you have to spin it so hard?" Neji asked, sighing.

"Yes."

The bottle stopped directly on our pink haired friend.

"Wonderful." She sarcastically exclaimed.

"Truth or dare." Kisame asked, completely annoyed.

"Truth."

"Kay, Why did you and Sasuke break up only after one week of going out."

Immediately everyone shut up and waited for the girl to answer. Her eyes cast downwards towards to bottle, tresses of pink hair shadowing her eyes. Her fists tightened as she felt Ino put a hand on her back.

"It's non of your business." She replied, throwing the bottle at the shark man.

"But its truth, you have to answer." Kisame said, throwing the bottle towards Sakura.

"No I don't." She retorted, catching the plastic.

"Come to think of it, who here does go out with someone?" Hinata asked, having nobody raise their hands.

Everyone glared at the two people in the front. Ayama turned around and looked at everyone with a confused look on her face. Itachi continued to drive, only casting confused glances into the mirror so everyone could see he was paying attention.

"What?" Ayama asked, lifting up one hand.

"You and Itachi aren't dating anymore?" Sasuke asked, quirking up a onyx eyebrow.

"We're married, dope." She said, chucking a cd at him.

"Ohh, right, right." Sasuke replied.

"Hey, somethings missing." Tenten said, looking around.

"Whats missing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Deidara."

"That idiot is sleeping, he snuck off while you all were laughing about Naruto kissing the emo boy." Sasori replied, pointing towards the sleeping teen on the squishy seats. Everyone's sweat dropped as they all got up and went back to their seats in the hummer. Ayama was looking out of the window when she spotted a deer running in the forest. She tugged on Itachi's sleeve for him to look.

Everyone was completely unaware of the conversation in the front they didn't notice or hear Ayama and Itachi. Itachi finally looked over and saw the cute deer running behind the trees with its fawn. He smiled, but then his smiled turned into a frown as the deer started to be chased away by a hungry bear. Just then, they head the shrill screech of tires breaking.

"Oh my god!" He stated, scaring everyone in the car.


	4. Whatever you want to call it

**Chapter 4**

**Whatever you want to call it.**

**Blossom: Yeah I am very quick about updating this is going to be my last chapter for the night**

**Itachi: Why?**

**Sasuke: Yeah why?**

**Blossom: "Death glares at both of them" because I AM TIRED! WHAT ELSE?**

**Both: Man she's creepy!**

**Naruto: Blossom doesn't own me **

**Blossom I only wished!**

"We're all going to die!" Naruto screamed as he hugged his cup of ramen.

"That is hilarious!" Itachi exclaimed, as he pointed out the window.

"That dudes bumper sticker says, 'If your going to ride my ass, you can at least pull my hair.' Oh god, thats a good one, wow, that hit the spot." He laughed.

The sound of tires screeching filled their ears again as Itachi sighed in aggravation.

"Ayama, wake up and answer your phone." He said, nudging her in the side.

"Huh? Oh, Hello?" He said as she flipped the phone open.

Silence flooded the car as everyone carried out what they were doing in the first place. Naruto was hugging his ramen, Sakura and Ino fell asleep again, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kisame, and Sasori were betting to see who would be the first to be beat up on the trip, Naruto or Deidara, while Tenten and Hinata were chatting about various weapons.

"Uhm, I think you have the wrong number." Ayama stated as she rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not interested in Volcano insurance?" She said as she looked over at Itachi who mouthed 'Volcano Insurance' with a scowl on his face.

"Okay, so I'm betting 50 dollars that Itachi kicks Deidara's ass first." Sasori exclaimed, as he waved a wad of cash in front of everyone.

"I accept that bet." Kisame stated.

"Shoes, need those shoes." Ino mumbled as she switched positions on the seat.

Everyone stared at the blonde as they stopped what they were doing. Deidara just woke up and was about to ask what was going on when he heard Ino mumble something about shoes again.

"If shes going to dream she could at least dream of something other than clothes, yeah." He said as he sat upwards.

"Okay, its 7 o'clock, we'll be arriving at 7:30, we're going to be stopping somewhere to eat, where do you wanna go?" Itachi asked as he got off of the highway.

"Ichiraku's!" Naruto said, everyone giving off sweat drops.

"Somewhere thats close by?" Itachi stated, glaring at the blonde.

"Uhm, okay, since nobody wants to talk we are going to Mc Donalds!" Itachi cheered, as they drove into the parking lot of the fast food joint.

"Ugh, greasy foods?" Ino asked as Tenten woke her up.

"Yes Ino, greasy foods." Tenten echoed, as they piled into the restaurant.

Ino groaned as they stepped into the building. Itachi was in line when this guy with brown hair and green eyes cut him. Frustrated, he tapped them on the shoulder and they turned around.

"What?" The person asked, crossing their arms.

"I believe my group was ahead of you." Itachi stated, as he went to go in front of the guy.

"No way, stop trying to cut me Barbie." The guy stated, touching Itachi's bangs.

"Oh no." Ayama whispered, everyone widening their eyes.

"You did not just call _mwuah_ Barbie!" He exclaimed, trying to hold his fist down.

"Yah, I did, Wait, sorry, your Theresa, your friend over there is Barbie." The guy said, as he pointed towards Deidara.

Deidara gasped, as Itachi's patience was wearing down. His patience was like a short fuse, and the fire was at the end.

"Alright, listen buddy! I'm going to say this once and only once, WE WERE IN LINE FIRST! I have a bunch of freakin minors with me, my nerves are already SHOT! Do NOT make me kick your ass!"

The guy backed out of line with widened eyes as everyone cheered for Itachi. He sighed as he approached the counter. The woman at the register was a young blonde with hazel eyes. She began to smile at Itachi and bat her eyelashes until Ayama stepped up and wrapped her arms around his own, putting a scowl on the girls face.

"May I take your order?" She said, keeping her jealousy down. **(a/n: somebody's a fan girl)**

"Yeah, lemme get a large fry, a big mac, and a medium soda." Itachi stated, wrapping an arm around Ayama's waist.

"What kind of soda?" The lady, Karen, asked.

"Uhm, Coke, Pepsi, whatever you got."

As soon as everyone ordered, they marched back to the car to enjoy there fast food meal. **(a/n: X.X)**

"Oh my god, every time we go to a Mc Donalds they always fuck up the order." Sasori stated, as he tried to peel off the melted cheese from his hamburger.

"I know right?" Kisame said, taking a sip of soda.

"They never have ramen." Naruto whined.

"Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Thats all you think about, Naruto! Maybe thats why Hinata broke up with y-" Ino was interrupted with Sakura's hand over her mouth.

"It would be wise if you didn't finish that sentence." Sakura whispered.

The rest of the car ride to the Beach House was quiet. When they arrived, the house was dark and there was dust everywhere. Itachi turned on the light and allowed everyone into the house. He locked his car and set the alarm, proceeding on locking the front door.

"So, where are we sleeping?" Tenten asked, as everyone dropped their bags.

"Right. Uhm, you figure it out, come on Ayama, do the master bed room!" Itachi yelled, as he grabbed the bags and his wife and ran up the stairs, down the hall.

Everyone had a sweat drop and began to pick up their luggage.

"Well how many rooms are there Sasuke?" Sasori asked.

"Uhm, there are 5 more rooms."

"And there are 11 people! How are we going to do this!" Sakura screamed as she ran around the living room.

"Calm down pinky. One room can fit 3 people and then the other 4 rooms can have 2 in there." Sasuke said as he counted on his fingers.

"Okay, well me, Deidara, and Kisame call the room that fits 3 people, goodnight!" Sasori exclaimed, as they all grabbed their things and left the minors alone.

"Hm..." Neji muttered, with his hand to his chin.

"Troublesome."

"Okay, well, Ino and I, will take one room, then there is Hinata and Tenten, next is Shikamaru and Naruto, then Neji and Sasuke." Sakura exclaimed, reaching for her bag.

As her hand gripped the handle, another hand fell upon hers, stopping her from picking up the pink duffel bag.

"Sasuke, let go." She said, venom laced in her words.

"I'm not sleeping with a guy, make new arrangements." He demanded, a smirk growing on his face.

Silence flooded the room as Sasuke and Sakura were held up in a glaring contest.

"Uhm, okay then." Tenten said, as She took her bag and went upstairs, everyone mimicking her.

They all scattered into the designated rooms. But, instead of Sakura's arrangements, they made some slight changes. The room arrangements are as followed: Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, and Shikamaru and Ino.

"I'm going to sleep!" Sakura said as she got up from the couch and walked up the stairs.

_'This summer is going to be more fun then I thought.'_Sasuke thought as he grabbed his black back pack and followed her.

Tenten walked into the room and turned around, waiting for Neji to enter as well. When he did, he shut the door and pinned Tenten to it, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I'm so glad." Tenten started, but was only to be cut off with another deep kiss from Neji. "That we decided to keep this a secret."

"Me two."

They continued to kiss each other until they heard a knock on the door, interrupting their Neji Tenten time. Sighing, Neji answered the door to find Sakura. She asked what was the deal with the rooms and he told her, shutting the door in the process.

"Oh my god, why did they do this to me!" Sakura whined, as she leaned against Neji and Tenten's door, sliding down to the ground.

"Whats wrong with sleeping with me?" Sasuke asked, as he leaned against the door frame.

"So many things."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he walked in to see Sakura already in her pajamas. She was wearing a pair of black and pink boxer shorts with a pink tank top. Sasuke walked over towards his bag and took out a pair of black pajama pants. He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door, but not too loud. When he came out he wasn't wearing a shirt. -insert crazy fan girls trying to ravish and rape-

Sakura was sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her pink locks when Sasuke walked over and lunged at her. Sakura was know laying down on her back with Sasuke laying on top of her. A tinge of pink was splattered across her face as his nose barely touched hers.

"Now explain why you broke up with me." He said, pinning her arm to the bed.

Review please or I will stop writing got it? GOOD!


	5. Sleep Trouble, and Beach Problems

**Chapter 5**

**Sleep Trouble, and Beach Problems.**

Blossom: Thank you to my new two reviews KillerMay and animelover171 This chapter is dedicated to you both thank you for reviewing and please keep reading!

Sasuke: Come on get on with the story already!

Blossom: Calm down don't get your panties in a knot!

Itachi: O.O I never heard of that saying before?

Blossom: It's a new saying sheesh

Naruto: Blossom doesn't own me!

Blossom: I only wished now on with the story!

The room was dark, the only light that seemed to break the endless darkness was the pale crescent moon and the wandering stars. The balcony doors were wide open, allowing a gentle breeze to sweep into the room, cooling down the occupants. **(not sexual way, it was just hot.)**

"I wonder how everyone else made out with the rooms." Ayama mumbled, her soft hair falling into her face.

"Who cares, as long as they go to sleep." Itachi replied, resting a hand gently on Ayama's bare stomach.

"Thats true."

Silence flooded the room again as they lay on top of the king sized bed. A soft knock sounded at the door as Itachi groaned in his current, sleepy position.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep!" He yelled, causing the knocking to stop.

A few more minutes of silence endured, the peaceful aura claiming the room's capacity. They heard the soft clicks of a door and then footsteps walking towards them.

"Go away, Deidara." Itachi warned as he sat up in bed.

"Its not Deidara, its Sasori." He replied.

"Oh, sorry, whats up." He asked, laying back down.

"Can I sleep on the couch in here? Deidara will not shut up and I cannot sleep."

"Fine."

"Thanks."

Sasori got settled down onto the couch and instantly fell asleep. Ayama smirked at her brothers actions and Itachi just stared. He too soon shut his eyes and let sleep claim him as he rested for a nerve wrecking summer.

"What?"

"You heard me, and I'm not repeating myself." Sasuke argued, refusing to relinquish his hold on Sakura.

"You already know the reason, I'm not explaining it again." Sakura said, turning her head to the side.

The room was dark, just like the other rooms in the house. Only their room was even darker, for they were in the shadow of the moon. The only thing Sakura could make out in the room was the bed she was laying on, Sasuke, the window, and the cracks around the door.

"Are you going to get off me or what, I want to go to sleep." Sakura groaned as she tried to wiggle her way out of Sasuke's grip.

"Nope, I'm pretty comfortable." He replied, resting his head down on the crook of her neck.

Sakura was pretty pissed off. One, because she has to share a room with Sasuke. Two, because their past relationship was brought up TWICE today. Three, he wouldn't get off of her and she wanted to go to sleep. And Four, he was refusing to let her go until she explained, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She was so frustrated, that she almost didn't hear what he had whispered, only loud enough for her to hear.

"You smell nice." Sasuke said, nuzzling his head against her porcelain skin.

This shocked Sakura a lot, considering he was being a jerk earlier. But her anger faded and her frown turned into a smile. It was weird, how did he make her feel like that, all he has to do is say one nice thing and she melts.

_**'Your pathetic.'**_

_'No I'm not.'_

_**'Yah, you are.'**_

"_Whatever.'_

"Thanks." Sakura muttered, as she tried to focus all of her chakra into her arms, so she could push him off of her.

As soon as it collected, however, she released it back into her body when she noticed something that was unexpected. She smirked, pulling the blanket over the two so they wouldn't be cold. It was just for one night anyways right?

_'He's asleep.'_ She thought, as she listened to his even breathing.

Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim her, for she would need a lot of sleep for tomorrow. Who knows what Itachi has planned.

"Shut the hell up Deidara!" Kisame yelled, as he threw his last pillow towards the blonde who was making a pillow fortress.

"What if I don't wanna, fish, yeah?" Deidara exclaimed, as he threw a piece of clay at Kisame.

Kisame growled under his breath as he threw the piece of clay to the ground, proceeding to go back to sleep. The bags under his eyes grew darker as the night progressed. It was now 8 A.M and Deidara was still very hyper.

"You know what Deidara? Why don't you escape out the window and go play in the sand." Kisame growled, carefully trying not to wake anyone up.

"Okay, yeah! Come with?"

"No."

"Pfft. Fine, Meany, yeah!" Deidara pouted as he made a huge bird and flew out the window towards the beach.

"Finally, some sleep." Kisame groaned as he turned to face the wall.

About 10 minutes passed and Kisame was just about to doze off when his door was slammed open by an extremely hyper Naruto. He was smiling from ear to ear with a cup of coffee in his hand. **(surprise, surprise, no ramen O.O)**

"Oi, wake up, we are going to the grocery store." Naruto said, as he walked in and tapped the shark man on the shoulder.

"All I want is water, Water, WATER! Do not wake me up again, go without me, I need sleep!" Kisame shrieked, as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Fine, Pfft, grumpy."

Naruto left the room and shut the door, leaving Kisame to sleep. He walked downstairs to greet Itachi, Ayama, Sasori, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten.

"Well, are they coming?" Itachi asked, as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"No, they just told me what they wanted, Shikamaru said he wants Advil for his headaches, Ino wants chocolate chip cookies, Sasuke wants tomatoes, Sakura wants yoohoo, Temari wants some fruit, Sai needs paper, and Kisame just wants some water." Naruto finished, as Hinata wrote everything down.

"What about Deidara?"

"He wasn't in the room and I couldn't find him." Naruto said.

"Great!" Itachi said, sarcastically as they all went outside.

"We have to look for him don't we?" Ayama asked, Itachi nodding in approval.

"Neji." Tenten said.

"Yeah, yeah. Byakugan!" He shouted, as veins began to appear from his temples.

He looked around and pointed towards the beach, deactivating his bloodline trait.

"Hes over there in the sand." Neji stated, as Itachi walked towards him.

"Deidara, we are going to the grocery store what do you want." Itachi asked, as he dodged a fist fill of sand that was thrown.

Deidara turned around and looked up at Itachi with a grin on his face.

"If they have play dough, get me that, I'm running out of clay." He stated, as he got back to digging his deep hole.

"Uhm, Deidara, do you want a shovel or something?" Ayama asked, as she saw him dig like a dog.

"Nope, I'm good, yeah!"

"Okay."

The sun rose and burned brightly into the room where Ino and Shikamaru were. Ino groaned as she pulled the covers up over her head, accidentally removing them from Shikamaru. When the sun made contact with his closed eyes, they squinted and he groggily opened them to search for the blanket.

When he found it, it was all wrapped around Ino. _'Typical, troublesome woman.'_ he thought, as he grabbed a fist full of blanket with his chakra charged hand and pulled it towards himself.

Satisfied, he went back to sleep, with the blankets on him this time.

Ino growled as she sat up and glared at the lazy kid that lay next to her. He just stole her blanket. She grabbed some of the blanket and pulled, only to have it not budge, due to Shikamaru holding onto it.

"You cant have it all Shikamaru." Ino said, as she crossed her arms.

"Neither can you." he replied, letting her take some.

"Well, I need a good amount."

"As do I." Shikamaru said.

Ino groaned and flopped back down onto the bed, her back facing Shikamaru. Sighing, he took the blanket off and gave it to Ino, getting out of bed in the process.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked, as he walked towards the door.

"Go back to sleep, I'm going to take a shower."

And with that he left the room, Ino and the blanket that was fought over. Ino laid back down on the bed and wrapped the warm blanket around her, hoping to rid the sunlight that was currently invading her personal space. _' It smells like Shika-kun! '_She thought as she smiled against the fabric.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to discover she was in a whole new position then when she had fallen asleep. Now, it was Sakura that was on top of Sasuke. His arm was lazily thrown around her waist, while her arm rested on his chest, along with the rest of her torso. Blushing, She went to move, only to figure out that he still had a strong hold on her, thus limiting her movement.

_'Evil bastard.'_ She thought, as she rested her head back down on his chest. **(did I forget to mention, its his bare chest? O.o)**

Opening her eyes, she saw his skin, and they immediately widened. Mustering up the force she didn't know she possessed, she managed to break his hold, but also fell onto the ground, causing Sasuke to wake up.

"Whats going on."

"PERVERT!" Sakura screamed as she threw a pillow at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as he sat up right.

"Me, waking up, you under me, no shirt on, the horror!" She shouted, as she got onto her feet.

"Okay, whoa whoa, hey, If you said I was under you, that would make you the pervert for being on top of me." Sasuke said.

"NOO! Do NOT turn this around on me, you were the one who fell asleep on me last night!" Sakura yelled, pointing an accusing finger.

"Okay, your point? Your comfortable." He said, running a hand threw his hair.

"And besides, why would Sasuke want to make a move on you ugly?" Sai said, leaning against the doorway.

"Run Sai." Temari said, as she sluggishly walked by and down the stairs.

Deidara continued to dig his hole, as Itachi walked over in his black swim shorts. Ayama was laying next the the whole, getting a tan, when everyone else was either tanning up on the deck, or in the house.

"Hey guys!" Itachi stated, as he laid down next to Ayama.

"Hey babe!" Ayama greeted with a kiss.

"Hi Itachi, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, popping a head out of his hole.

"Hey, do you guys want to go swimming?" Itachi asked, they both nodded in approval.

Itachi helped Ayama up and they both pulled Deidara out of his hole and proceeded towards the water. Deidara began to scream 'wooh' and accidentally jumped into the shallow water. Itachi waded out near the shore and Ayama walked in about waist deep. Everything was going good. Itachi then got up and told them that he was going to go talk to Kisame. They all nodded and he walked off towards the dock.

Itachi arrived at the end to see Kisame jump off and splash into the ocean. He laughed as he sat down and dipped his feet into the water.

"Whats up!" Kisame asked, as he bobbed his head out of the water.

"Nothing."

"Oh, hey watch this."

Kisame swam out probably 7 feet away from Itachi and dove under water. When he came back from the depths of blue he was soaring through the air, making a curved jump. The theme the 'Free Wily' suddenly began to play, as Kisame safely landed back into the water. Frustrated, Itachi turned around to see a kid with an orange swirled mask on his face with a radio.

"Turn that damned thing off." Itachi scolded, as he glared at the boy.

Suddenly, his attention was driven from the boy to his wife's scream as he wiped his head to the side to see Ayama hop around on one foot. He raced over there just in time to catch her from falling into the water.

"What happened?" He asked, concern racing in his voice.

"I got stung by a jelly fish!" She yelled, rubbing her calf.

"Can you walk?"  
"I think so."

She put her foot down onto the ground and began to yell in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Well, I cant carry you because of my back problem," Itachi said.

"And I'm too tired from digging my hole, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Why does the house have to be so far away." Ayama whined.

Suddenly, a light bulb went on in Deidara's head as he told them of his idea. **(and we all thought the bulb was broken.)**

"Hey, I remember something I once saw on the discovery channel about jelly fish and their stings, yeah." Deidara said, as he looked at Itachi.

"Well, what do I do to get rid of this pain?"

"You have to pee on yourself!"  
"EW! Forget it, I can wal- Ow, ow, ow!" She yelled, hopping on one foot.

"You can use my hole if you like." Deidara said, receiving glares.

Sakura was on the deck tanning with Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari when all of a sudden they heard a loud crash inside the house.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's yells echoed throughout the house and the outside world.

Review plz if you want me to continue this story!


	6. Two New People & Finding Nemo

**Chapter 6**

**Two new people, and Finding Nemo**

**Blossom: Okay Naruto what did you do this time *taps foot***

**Naruto: I know!**

**Blossom: IF YOU TELL A SOUL B4 THEY READ IT ILL BLOW UP ALL THE RAMEN!**

**Naruto: NOOOOO Not my Ramen!**

**Itachi: He'll be quiet *takes out duck tape***

**Sasuke: Blossom doesn't own Naruto or me or anyone of Naruto. Oh and Naruto's mouth is **

**duck taped so I had ****to say it.**

**Naruto: mmmmmmmhhhh!**

**Blossom: Any who on with the story**!

"Naruto Uzumaki get back here!" Sasuke yelled, as both boys ran out onto the porch.

"Whats going on?" Sakura asked as Naruto hid behind her.

"The teme is trying to beat me up."

"Why what happened, and what was that loud crash?" Tenten asked, removing her sunglasses.

"That loud crash was Naruto knocking over a whole display case of pottery! My MOM'S pottery." Sasuke exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration.

"How was I supposed to know it was at the end of the staircase's railing?" Naruto asked in defense.

"Everybody warned you!" Sasuke yelled.

"How was I supposed to stop then huh?"

"I don't know!" Sasuke replied, stomping back into the house.

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Naruto, as did the other girls. Sighing, she laid back down on her lawn chair to catch some more sun until a huge shadow stole her rays.

"Where did the sun go?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

When she opened her eyes she saw Naruto standing above her with a determined grin on his face.

"Sakura-chan."

"What."

"I have to talk to you," Naruto exclaimed, grabbing the pink haired girl by the wrist, lugging her upwards.

"What about?"

Naruto cupped Sakura's ear and leaned forwards. "Hinata." He whispered, as a devilish smirk played on her lips. She silently nodded her head and they walked back into the house, leaving the 4 other girls on the deck to wonder what they are going to do.

"I can't believe that dobe!" Sasuke muttered, as he, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasori picked up the broken glass and wood fragments.

"He is so reckless." Sasori exclaimed, grabbing a broom and dustpan.

"Tell me about it, dickless is an idiot."

"This is so troublesome."

"Enough with the troublesome, your troublesome Shikamaru." Sasuke stated, throwing the broom on the ground.

"Whatever."

They continued to clean up the mess and when they were finished they all gathered in the main room.

"Sasori." Neji started, having the red head looking towards him.

"What."

"Why are you hanging out with us, shouldn't you be hanging out with Itachi and your friends?"

"I should be, but I don't want to."

"Oh, okay, anyways lets go outside." Sai said, getting to his feet.

The door slowly creaked open and 3 people walked in, one with a slight limp. Ayama, Itachi, and Deidara all headed towards the stairs catching everyones attention.

"Hey guys! You want to go back outside?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ayama stated, running up the stairs.

"Me two," Itachi said, following his wife.

"I think I will two, yeah." Deidara exclaimed, as they watched all three of them retreat down the hall.

"Weird. " Sasori said.

Everyone silently nodded their head in agreement and proceeded towards the door.

"Why did you drag me all the way out here?" Sakura asked as Naruto sat in the sand.

"Because we cant risk anyone hearing us."

"Okay, what about Hinata, shoot." Sakura replied, sitting in front of him.

"I cant stop thinking about her, I want to go back out with her, I love her for goodness sake!"

"Okay, calm down Naruto, so you want me to talk to her?"

"Yes! Please, find out why she broke up with me and convince her to go back out with me."

Sakura sighed and shrugged, telling Naruto she would talk to Hinata, which earned her a big death hug.

"Naruto, I cant breathe." Sakura choked out, her face growing redder by the minute from lack of oxygen.

"Sorry."

"Hey guys." Neji stated, as they walked over towards Sakura and Naruto.

"Heyy, whats going on here?" Sai asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Sakura is going to convince Hinata-chan to go back out with me." Naruto exclaimed, once again tossing the poor girl into another death hug.

"She cant breathe you idiot." Sasori exclaimed, as Naruto released her.

He sheepishly laughed as they all sat down in the sand. They were talking about random things until the other girls came over and then they had a session of truth or dare. Suddenly, they heard a jingle fill the air and all the little kids at the beach began to scream and run towards the sound. Naruto looked over as did everyone else and they say the icecream truck.

"OOOOOOOO! The Icecream man!" Naruto and Ino yelled as they both got up and ran towards the colorful truck of frozen treats.

Everyone else looked at each other with a sigh as they got up and followed the two blondes. When they got there they waited on the side, while Naruto and Ino waited in line for their turn.

"Stop mister!"

"Get the fuck out of my way damnit!" A platinum haired guy yelled, pushing a kid out of the way.

He and his companion walked to the front of the line and turned towards Ino and Naruto. His friend gave him a bottle, which he broke, and held towards the friends in a menacing way.

"Give us your money." a man named Kakuzu stated, nudging Hidan, his friend, in the side.

"Yeah! Or I'll stab the fuck out of ya." He cursed, waving the bottle around.

"Oh great." Sasori exclaimed as he watched Hidan and Kakuzu make complete fools out of themselves. "I'll be right back."

Sasori walked over towards Ino and Naruto with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, what are you guys doing?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"We are trying to rob these kids Sasori, helps us." Hidan said, waving a hand out.

"You know that they are here with Itachi correct?" Kisame stated, as he walked towards the group.

"Really? Hes here?" Kakuzu said, looking around.

"Yeah why?"

"That bastard owes me money!"

Everyone's sweat dropped as Sasori shooed them off, walking back towards everyone else. Naruto and Ino then got their icecream cones and they all headed back towards the house. Upon opening the door, they saw Itachi sprawled out on the couch, his damp bangs sticking to his face, Deidara was sitting in the chair, his right hand twitching, and Ayama was sitting on the floor in the fetile position, rocking back and forth.

"Uhm, whats going on? Kisame asked as he saw that they all were apparently distracted.

"Nothing, yeah." Deidara exclaimed.

"Well what happened when you guys were outside, all I heard was Ayama scream and I saw Itachi run over there."

"NOTHING HAPPENED I SWEAR! DEIDARA'S HOLE REMAINED UNOCCUPIED!" Ayama shouted, receiving odd stares.

"What?"

"Nothing."

An awkward silence filled the air as everyone ran about in the house doing random things. Temari and Tenten were outside with Sai and Neji playing volleyball, Shikamaru dozed off in the sand (he was the ref.) Ino and Naruto where watching the game as well as they were eating their new cones while talking to Sasuke.

"Hinata." Sakura said, catching the Hyuuga's attention.

"Yes."

"Can I talk to you." She replied, immediately all heads turning towards her and Hinata.

"Ahem, In private?"

"Sure Sakura!"

Hinata and Sakura got up and walked into the house towards the bathroom. (nobody would think they were in there)

"Hinata, can I ask you something."

"Sure"

"Why did you break up with Naruto?" Sakura asked, putting a hand on her chin.

"Because, all he thinks about is Ramen this Ramen that, Ichiraku! Woooh, Lets go eat Ramen for a date Hinata, nooooo, its never, Hey Hinata-chan! You want to go catch a movie? Go to the park, anything besides RAMEN!" Hinata shouted sarcastically.

Sakura stared at her friend in amazement. Hinata yelled and yelled _sarcastically_, it was definitely something Sakura could NOT get used to.

"Well, if I understood correctly, Naruto said that he cant get you off his mind." Sakura said, noticing Hinata's face features relax.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said he wants to go back out with you, and he said he loves you."

A smile graced Hinata's face as she hugged Sakura tightly.

"Thank you for telling me that! But what should I do, should I go back out with him or not?"

"I would go back out with him."

"Your such a good friend Sakura!"

Hinata and Sakura laughed and went back outside where they greeted Naruto. Sakura greeted him with a simple nod while Hinata ran up to him with a big hug screaming 'I'll go back out with you.' Naruto cheered and hugged Hinata tighter. He turned towards Sakura and mouthed 'Thank You Sakura-chan'.

Everyone smiled as they watched the reunited couple. They then all walked back into the house to watch a movie. Sasori was setting everything while everybody else was changing into their pajamas.

As they all piled onto the couch, Kisame came out with a few bowls of popcorn and turned towards Itachi, Ayama, and Deidara, who have been quiet the whole day.

"Okay guys, spill, you have been quiet and distant the whole day." Kisame stated, handing a bowl to Naruto.

"Okay fine! Ayama started, catching everyone's attention.

"I got stung and it hurt real bad."

"We were miles from the house." Itachi added in. "And I couldn't carry her because of my back problems."

"And I was too tired from digging my hole!" Deidara yelled.

"Well, theres something with jellyfish stings that takes the pain away.."

"Ohh yeah, I saw that, yeah, on the discovery channel with the jelly fish and their stings. " Sasori interrupted, his amused smile turned into a disgusted frown.

"Eww. You peed on yourself?" Sasori asked Ayama as everyone else in the room 'ew-ed'.

"Hey! Don't say that! You don't know! I couldn't walk, I thought I was going to pass out from the pain."

"Oh."

"But, I could-couldn't bend that way."

Everyone looked at Deidara and 'ew-ed'.

"Thats right, yeah! I stepped up! Shes my friend and she needed my help, hell if it came to it, I'd pee on any of you." He shouted, receiving disgusted glares.

"Although, I got stage fright." Deidara laughed, as they all heard a shriek from behind them.

Itachi was standing behind the couch with his hands over his face. Everyone began to laugh except for Sasori.

"You peed on my sister?" He asked, standing up.

"Unfortunately."

"Okay anyways, can we watch the movie already?" Naruto asked, growing impatient.

"Fine. What movie is it?" Kisame asked, as he sat down on the floor next to him.

"Finding Nemo."

"REALLY! OMG! THAT IS LIKE MY FAV. FRIKEN MOVIE EVER! FISH ARE FRIENDS NOT FOOD! OMG BRUCE IS TOTALLY MY IDOL!" Kisame yelled in a girlish voice.

"Dude." Itachi said, feeling awkward with his best friends sudden outburst.

**Review Please!**


	7. Dreams

**Chapter 7**

**Dreams.**

**Blossom: Is anyone tired?**

**Shikamaru: Tired and lazy**

**Blossom: Of course you are**

**Naruto: Blossom doesn't own me **

**Blossom: Only if I did….**

**Sasuke: But you don't **

**Blossom: I was saying If I did…**

**Sasuke But you don't though**

**Blossom: SHUT IT UCHIHA OR ELSE**

**I AM GOING TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF U!**

**Sasuke: O.O Sorry**

**Itachi: Let's just get on with the story shall we**

"NEMO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kisame yelled, as Nemo faked dead in the plastic bag.

"Shut the hell up and watch the movie, " Itachi scolded, snuggling closer towards Ayama. **(a/n: seating arrangements are as followed since the couch is an L shape. It goes Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Sai, Temari, Ayama, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame.)**

The movie progressed closer and closer towards the end when everyone began to doze off.

-Start Shikamaru's Dream-

Shikamaru was lazily walking around his veranda when a blonde women about 5' 5" walked outside with a tray of lemonade.

"Here you are Shika-kun! A fresh glass of lemonade and a nice soft pillow for when you go cloud watching!" The women cheerfully exclaimed, her baby blue eyes staring at him with love.

"Thanks babe." He stated, taking a sip of the refreshing drink as he watched the clouds pass by.

He sighed as he fell into a peaceful slumber, hearing the voices of his beautiful wife and his 2 children playing in the yard. But then, the clouds grew ominous as the rain pelting him in the forehead, awakening him from his sleep.

-End Shikamaru's Dream-

"Troublesome." He muttered, as he moved in his current position to another.

"Shoes." Ino said reaching into the air.

-Start Ino's Dream-

Ino was cooking some french toast when a she heard a knock on her door. She scurried towards the front door and turned the knob. When the door was fully open, a man and a news reporter were standing there, a huge check in hand.

"Ino Yamanaka! You have won 1 million dollars!" The man said, handing her the huge check.

"So Ino, what do you plan to do with all that money, do you plan on donating to any funds?" The reporter asked, holding a microphone towards said blonde.

"What are you crazy! I'm going on a shopping spree!" She shrieked, running towards her car in her pajamas.

As soon as her she started her car, her house burst into flames, from leaving the french toast on the stove for too long.

"Oh well, I can buy a new house!" She cheered, as she drove towards the nearest mall.

Upon arriving, she ran into the most expensive store buying everything that she could have possibly wanted. She then saw some girl walk by with a pair of golden heels that she absolutely adored.

"Wait! Come back! I'll give you 100,000 dollars for your shoes!"

-End Ino's Dream-

"no, No, NO! NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Hinata shrieked, holding onto Naruto for dear life.

-Start Hinata's Dream-

Hinata was just finishing adjusting her snorkel and was about to jump into a pool of coco crispies, when Naruto appeared with a huge grin on his face. Happy to see him, She jumped off the diving board into the pool of cereal, and swam her way towards were Naruto was.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" She purred, having Naruto blush a bright red.

"Hey sexy lady!" Naruto cooed, picking her up out of the pool.

"Do you want a bath Hinata?"

"Sure, as long as I have some company." She replied, making circles on his chest with her index finger.

"Of course."

Naruto raced off towards the bathroom with Hinata in hand and when he reached it Hinata gasped. There were candles lit everywhere making a sweet scent fill the atmosphere. Red and pink petals were scattered everywhere as the curtains to the balcony swayed in the gentle breeze. The moon could be spotted directly in the middle of the doorway, the stars dancing in the dark vortex of the night sky.

Soft music began to play as they entered further. The tile on the floor was a white marble, lined with a beautiful molding design in every corner. The sink counters were a luscious raspberry color, as the cabinets were a gorgeous dark oak. Naruto began to kiss Hinata's neck, lightly sucking on the skin, just enough to leave a hickie as he led her towards the bathtub.

"Hinata." Naruto whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Y-y-yes Naruto-kun?" She replied, lust glazing her eyes.

"Its time for dinner." He said, as he took the shower curtain and whipped it open to reveal a tub full of ramen. He handed her a pair of chopsticks and began to slurp up the goodness of the noodles when Hinata began to scream.

"no, No, NO! NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT!

-End Hinata's Dream-

Naruto's hand twitched as drool began to leak out of the corner of his mouth. "Mmmm, Hinata.."

-Start Naruto's Dream-

Naruto was running down the streets of Konoha. The darkness quickly took hold of him, the only sound that he could hear is the sound of his own heartbeat and the soft drumming of footsteps. He was running as fast as he could, trying to reach his destination as soon as possible. A faint light sparked in his dark world, as a smile tugged at his lips. Faster, his legs moved him, as he neared the light with more speed and power.

The light grew bigger, faster, brighter. As he neared, he was cast into a realm of light. Everything was white, he no longer was in the darkness. A spicy smell lingered into Naruto's nose as it lured him towards the starting point of the scent. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as he took in a big breath of the tasty food. He opened his eyes and he was standing in front of Ichiraku's, one of the best ramen stands in Konoha.

He marched his way towards the stools to find that they were big rocks. He thought it was weird but ignored it as he walked towards the counter and saw a man cooking ramen, clad in a white apron and chefs hat.

"One bowl of ramen please." Naruto exclaimed, taking out his frog wallet.

"That will be 1 billion dollars, cash, no checks, or credit cards." The man exclaimed, holding out his hand.

"What you got to be kidding me!" Naruto yelled, as a moth flew from his change purse.

"Nope, sorry, no ramen for you." He said, as the store began to fade away, the sweet smell leaving Naruto's nostrils forever.

"NOOO! Sweet Neptune! Why! OMG I NEED YOU RAMEN!" He shouted, tears pouring down his face.

"Naruto-kun?" A small voice said, breaking his depression.

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?" He asked as she pulled out a bowl of ramen from behind her back.

"This is for you, I want to feed you." She demanded, as he sat down obediently, waiting for his ramen and Hinata to come.

"Mmm, Hinata-chan." Naruto drooled, as he saw the steaming hot bowl of noodles in her hands.

-End Naruto's Dream-

Sasuke was sleeping soundly next to Sakura. His brows knitted as he grabbed a hold of the pink haired girl as if his life depended on it and muttered, " I'm not gay."

-Start Sasuke's Dream-

Sasuke was sitting in a field of pink flowers, much to his protests. He watched as a girl with pink hair picked various colors of flowers to give to someone, whom he didn't know. She abruptly stood up, all the flowers suddenly wilted and died, leaving brownish stems leaning on the earths shoulder. She turned around and looked at Sasuke. Her hair was no longer pink, but black. Her eyes weren't the beautiful jade orbs he remembered but now they were the eyes of a snake.

"Sassssuke-kunn!" He cooed, as his tongue slipped out of his mouth and towards Sasuke's face.

"Stop." he ordered, only to have the snake man persist.

"But Sassssuke-kunn you know you love it when I touch you." He purred, pulling Sasuke into an unbreakable embrace.

"Stop, bring Sakura back!" He yelled, trying to rid the snake man from his presence.

"Sassssuke-kunn, shessss with your brother Itachi now , ssssuch a sssssssslut!"

"Gah! Get away from me!" Sasuke screamed, as the snake man, Orochimaru, groped him.

Suddenly, his surroundings started to spin, and slowly changed to another location, that location just happened to be somebodies bedroom, and the door just happened to be locked.

"Why, Sassssuke-kunn, you look flussssshed, why don't you lie down for a little while." He whispered seductively in Sasuke's ear, as his tongue came out and licked it gently.

"N-no!" Sasuke argued, Orochimaru chuckling in delight.  
"I like my little boysssss feisssty!" He teased, as he walked towards Sasuke and grabbed a hold of his belt, undoing it.

"I'm not gay, I'm not gay!" Sasuke yelled, as he began to scream.

-End Sasuke's Dream-

Sakura was being squeezed to death in Sasuke's embrace, as she snuggled closer to him and whispered something non-coherent.

-Start Sakura's Dream-

Sakura was sitting on a swing in an abandoned park, listening to the wind blow. It was about early november, and the leaves were gathering in clusters on the ground, creating a creepy look. She sat quietly, listening to the sharp screech of the swing chains as she gently swayed back and forth. She stared at her hands that were wrapped in a pair of black mittens and she felt tears sting her eyes.

Suddenly, the sound of leaves crunching broke her from her trance as she looked up and saw Sasuke walk towards her, sitting on the swing next to her.

"Why." He asked, not even looking at her.

"Why what?" Sakura whispered, a wave of shivers sent down her spine.

"Why."

He kept asking her the same question over and over again until he finally spoken up, and Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"Why did you break up with me?"

"I told you already Sasuke, I said that things just weren't as I expected."

"Why."

"Sasuke, stop asking me one worded questions."

"Why are you lieing?" He yelled, the swing he was sitting on disappearing as he stood up and began to walk away.

"What."

'Why are you lieing' She heard the wind whisper as he faded away into the breeze. 'Why'

-End Sakura's Dream-

"What do you think they are dreaming about?" Tenten asked Neji as he pulled her closer towards himself to keep warm.

"Who knows, I'm afraid to know what half of them are dreaming of."

"Me too." Sai exclaimed, as he tried not to wake up Temari, who was sleeping on him.

"Since when have you been with Temari?" Tenten asked, getting amused.

"We've been together for about 2 years now, you never knew?" He asked, slightly confused.

"No."

"Thats because we didn't tell them remember Sai?" Temari mumbled against his chest as the information clicked in his head.

"Right.."

"Will you four shut up, I am trying to sleep." Itachi stated, looking towards them.

"Yeah, I know, me too." A sleepy Ayama added in, as her messy bangs fell into her face.

"Sorry." Tenten apologized, as Itachi nodded and they continued to try and sleep.

They were all about to doze off to sleep when they heard Deidara mutter something they wished they didn't hear.

"Danna!"

-Start Deidara's dream-

Deidara was over by the water, with a shovel in hand. He had created countless of holes before but this one was extra special.

"This is the the deepest hole i've created ever, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, as he wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead.

He was digging his marry way down when he struck something, which seemed to be metal. Curiously, he got down on all fours and began to dig like a dog to get to the object faster.

"I found treasure and you didn't find any Sasori-danna! Ne ne ne ne ne ne! Hahah!" He chanted as he began to see a light.

Deidara began to dig as fast as he could and he see appeared in a city with lost of lights.

"Where am I, yeah?" He asked himself, as he walked around the streets, seeing some stray hobo's and hookers down the road.

"Hey, what are you lost! The gay bar is down the street Barbie!" A man yelled at a clueless Deidara as Deidara gasped at the nick name.

"Thats the same guy from McDonald's!" He yelled, as he marched his way towards him, rolling his akatsuki sleeves up that he somehow was wearing the whole time. (in his dream)

"Hey buddy, yeah, I'll get my Danna on you if you call me Barbie again!" He shouted, stomping on the mans foot.

"Arghh! My foot!" The man began to chase Deidara down the street as he began to scream.

"DANNA!"

-End Deidara's Dream-

"Yes, thats right, polish the puppet." Sasori muttered as a smile played on his angelic face.

-Start Sasori's Dream-

"Lord Sasori, Lord Sasori!" A man with blue skin yelled, running into the palace with a trumpet in hand.

"What is it squire?" Sasori said as he adjusted his crown.

"The Lady Ayama has arrived with King Itachi, your royalness."

"Aa. Please send in my lovely sister and her husband. "

"Right away Sire."

The man then fled the room as Sasori sat on his giant chair, overlooking his entire kingdom, proud of his country and soliders.

"Lord Danna." A blonde man yelled, coming from the side of the room. He was wearing a brown shirt with tears in it, and a pair of cut up black shorts.

"Its Lord Sasori, Slave." Sasori corrected.

"I'm sorry, but I have finished polishing your puppets, what would you like, I, Deidara to do next your richness?"

"Hmm, polish them again."

"Sire?"

"The more they are polished the longer they will last slave, get to work!" He boomed, as the young Deidara cowered in fear.

"Right, your righteousness." He shouted as he ran back to the puppetry room.

"Yes, thats right, polish the puppet." He smiled evilly while rubbing his hands together.

"Sasori."

"Ayama."

They both greeted each other with an air kiss and air hug.

"Come over here and sit. A queen mustn't ever stand, have you know brains for letting her stand King Itachi?" Sasori asked, seating himself back on his throne.

"I'm sorry my lord." He bowed.

"So what brings you here unexpectingly, Ayama?" Sasori asked, as he offered her some wine.

"As you know, Itachi has been caught cheating on me with that slave girl in your tower." She cried, as a maid came and gave her a tissue.

"WHAT! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Sasori yelled, causing Itachi to cower in fear.

"SQUIRE!" He shouted, as the blue man once again appeared in the room.

"Yes your majesty."  
"BRING ME THE SLAVE!"

"Right away my lord."

The squire brought in a petite women wearing a torn brown dress. He threw her to the ground as he stood from his thrown.

"Guards!"

At least 50 guards piled into the main entrance hall where King/Tyrant Sasori's thrown is bestowed.

"Behead the slave and King Itachi, Queen Ayama will become a widow." Sasori stated, sitting back down as the guards dragged both of them away, Sasori laughing maniacally in the background.

-End Sasori's Dream-

"Nemo.."

-Start Kisame's Dream-

Kisame was swimming in the ocean when all of a sudden he saw a shark swimming towards two clown fish.

"NOOO DON'T WORRY! KISAME THE GREAT WILL SAVE YOU NEMO"S PARENTS!" Kisame yelled as he beat up the shark, killing it.

"Thanks so much Kisame the great!" Coral exclaimed.

"No problem."

Kisame stayed and protected the family until the eggs hatched so nobody would harm the family and Nemo wouldn't have a gimp fin. Then he met up with bruce and his companions and started a shark revolt, turning almost every shark in the sea vegetarian.

-End Kisame's Dream-

**Blossom: Okay people I couldn't think of any other character's dreams for this story my brain fried sorry **

**Itachi: Please Review though for Blossom-chan**

**Blossom: I could get use to Blossom-chan thank you Itachi!**

**Itachi: No problem Blossom-chan **

**Blossom: Oh and when you review tell me what your favorite dream of this story was and ill tell you mine in the next chapter if you do!**


	8. Sasuke Goes Nutts

Chapter 8

Blossom: Thank you all for reviewing after I post a few more chapters I might not post again for a bit.

Itachi: Oh why?

Blossom: Because I have exams to study for sorry.

Sakura: It's okay the people will understand hopefully.

Naruto: Blossom does not own me!

Blossom: thank you Naruto now on with the story! Oh and don't forget to Review I enjoy reading them!

The sun was shining brightly through the open curtains of the beach house, due to the fact everyone was too tired to shut them the night before. Sakura awoke on the couch in an awkward position. Sure, most fangirls would have loved to wake up with their face buried in Sasuke's chest and his arm wrapped tightly around their waist, but Sakura's not a fangirl. She shook him gently, just enough to wake him up.

"Sasuke." She whispered, having the said boys eye to flutter open.

"What?" He replied, looking down at her.

"As much as a fangirl would love this, I'm not one." She said, pointing towards his arm that was literally pinning her to him.

"So move." He bluntly stated.

"I cant."

"Tough luck."

"Will you two shut up." Itachi mumbled, his eyes squinting to adjust to the sunlight.

Itachi removed himself from the couch and sluggishly walked towards the bathroom, muttering something about being woken up early. On his way there, a foul aroma played with his senses. He quickly followed the smell into the kitchen to see smoke rising from a pan on the stove and Kisame standing above it with a fire extinguisher.

"God damn it!" He cursed, as he sprayed the white foam onto the appliance that burnt his breakfast.

Itachi chuckled, causing the fish man to look up at him with a glare.

"Do you find it funny that I burnt my eggs?" Kisame asked, as he tossed the fire extinguisher onto the ground.

"Amusing." Came Itachi's short reply.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Kisame and Itachi were thrown into a glaring contest over the matter, a smirk playing on Itachi's lips. Silence flooded the room, but was soon broken by a loud high-pitched screech come from the living room. Itachi and Kisame then stopped their glaring contest and ran towards said room to find the source of the scream that cried bloody murder.

"Oh My God!" The girls exclaimed in unison, as they all stood on top of the couch.

"Its a bee, calm down! God, its like this friken big! You could kill it like that!" Sasori exclaimed, snapping his finger for the effect of how fast you could kill a bee.

The bee then flew towards them as they quickly jumped off the couch and scattered into different directions, for some reason staying in the same room.

"Please kill it!" Ino yelled, on the verge of tears.

Naruto then woke up from all of the commotion to see the bee planted smack dab on his nose. He wrinkled it some to see if the bee would fly away, except, it got upset.

"OWWWWWW!" Naruto yelped, as the bee flew away and he cradled his nose.

"I swear by the time this trip is over I'll be deaf." Sasori muttered, removing his hands from his ears.

"Naruto, what happened?" Neji asked, as he sat on the side of the couch.

"The bee stung me, believe it."

"Your such a loser."

"What was that teme?"

"You heard me dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"  
"Do-"

"SHUT UP!" Itachi shouted as he stepped into the room, squishing the hornet in the process.

"My savior, yeah!" Deidara yelled, running over towards Itachi with arms wide open.

Deidara was just about to hug Itachi when he stepped out of the way, causing the blonde to fall down. Ayama walked towards Naruto with a pair of tweezers she got from the bathroom and began to remove the stinger.

"So what are we doing today Itachi?" Shikamaru lazily asked, as he lounged on the sofa.

"You'll see, first, everyone go get showered and dressed, then we go out to get some breakfast, followed by the activity I have planned that I bet no one has done since they were in elementary school!" Itachi stated, spinning on his heel, proceeding into the downstairs bathroom to take a shower.

"Itachi, may I take a shower with you?" Ayama asked, as she walked towards her husband.

"Why?"  
"Because I have to straighten my hair because it gets all curly so I really cant wait to take a shower, I need to do it like now."

"Hmm, well Ayama, you see, I need my _alone_time, ya know?" Itachi exclaimed, leaning against the door frame.

"Hmph! Fine!" She retorted, walking out of the bathroom.

Itachi closed the door and waited to see if anyone was remaining in the living room, before he started the water and waited for it to get hot.

- With the others -

"Ayama...Cant we just take a shower?" Sasuke asked as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Shh, Sai, come here." She whispered, having said boy walk over.

Ayama whispered into his ear and then told everyone else to hide. They all listened as Sai walked towards the stairs and began to make fake foot steps. As soon as he was done, he hid as well and waited for what Ayama said would happen, well, happened. And like She said, it did, Itachi stuck his head out of the door and looked around, retreating back into the bathroom.

"Okay listen up." She stated, catching everyones attention.

"We are going to ease drop." She laughed evilly while rubbing her hands together -que scary music and lightning-

"Why?" Naruto asked, as he scratched his head.

"Just shut up and listen." She replied, shoving his ear against the door.

Soon everyone copied the movement so there was now a tower of people listening to what was going on in the bathroom. They heard the water running and then heard Itachi, making it harder for them to suppress their laughter.

- With Itachi -

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Find out what it means to me! R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Take Care, TCB! OH! A little respect!"

Itachi had the soap bar to his face, acting as if it were a microphone. He did a pose, accidentally dropping the bar onto the ground, which he stepped on, XD.

"Ahh!" He shouted, as he fell out of the shower, taking the curtain and pole along with him.

This caused everyone outside the door to loose control and explode into an endless laughing fit. An enraged Itachi opened the door, clad in a towel that was wrapped tightly around his waist, and one that was tightly holding his dripping raven locks from his eyes.

"Ahem! Do you need something?" Itachi asked, trying to hold down his anger.

"Yeah! A little respect!" Deidara exclaimed, causing everyone else to burst into another round of laughter, embarrassment plaguing Itachi's cheeks.

Itachi held his head high with a 'Hmph' and walked up the stairs towards his room to get dressed.

- In the car -

"SO! Are we there yet?" Deidara asked, as he popped his head up from behind the passenger seat.

"No." Itachi stated, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Are we there yet, now? Yeah?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"Yes were there!" Itachi yelled.

"STOP LYING!" Deidara shouted, sulking back to his seat.

A few more minutes passed in silence until Itachi announced that they had indeed arrived at their destination. Everyone piled out of the car to see a huge building with a big ball and a few pins in neon lights.

"No way." Shikamaru stated.  
"Yepp, BOWLING!" Kisame screamed, running towards the door.

- Near the lanes -

"Sasuke, your up." Neji pointed out, as the raven haired boy stepped out to grab his bowling ball.

"Were are my balls?" He suspiciously asked, eyeing the Hyuuga and Naruto of course.

"In your pants." Itachi replied, stifling a laugh.

"I'm talking about my bowling balls."

"How many are missing?" Sasori asked, taking a big sip of his cola.

" 3."

"Why do you need 3?" Temari asked, as She rolled her neon green ball down the lane that was right next to the boys.

"Because, one for each roll and they are missing!"

"Oh! Here's one!" Sai exclaimed, handing Sasuke a ball that came back from the other side of the line.

"Stop touching my balls!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing everyones attention.

"Fine.." A fangirl gloomily replied, walking away.

Nah, just joking. Lol.

"I was being nice by giving it to you emo." Sai exclaimed, handing the emo prince his ball of misery.

"Very funny."

"Ahem, can we just get this over with?" Itachi asked, pointing towards the point screen.

"Fine, I will surpass you Itachi." Sasuke muttered, as he rolled the ball down the lane.

"OOo, Gutter ball." Sakura murmured, receiving a glare from the younger Uchiha.  
"What were you saying before, foolish little brother?" Itachi teased.

"Shut up."

"Hey! This is getting boring." Tenten exclaimed, sitting down on the chairs.

"Yeah, I know." Sasori replied.

"What do you guys want to do?" Hinata asked, sitting back to enjoy to cool breeze of the ceiling fan.

"Hmm, Itachi, do you want to go to the arcade?" Kisame questioned, waiting for his reply.

"Sure. But I will beat you all in laser tag!" He yelled, getting to his feet.  
"Uh huh, sure, us girls will beat you guys!" Ayama shouted back, having Itachi look at her.  
"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"Fine, I accept, winning team decides what we do next." Itachi bargained sticking his hand out to shake.

"Deal." Ayama accepted, shaking his hand in return.

"Oh no." Sakura muttered, having them look towards her.  
"What?" Ino asked, waiting for our pink haired friend to answer.

Sakura pointed towards the boys lane and to everyone's surprise something big was going down.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing a guy by his shirt.


	9. LASER TAG part 1

Chapter 9

Blossom: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Please Review!

"Now Sasuke, about that little incident in the bowling alley, what exactly happened?" Ayama asked, eying the bruised teen.

"He stole my balls! He said he didn't see the Uchiha Crest on them when its FREAKIN HUGE!" Sasuke yelled, waving his arms in the air.

"And you didn't have to punch me so hard Sakura." He stated, rubbing his face.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't leave the poor kid alone, he practically wet himself."

"He was committing a theft!"

"He was 8 ! He couldn't possibly have known what he was doing, he probably didn't have a bowling ball and saw yours sitting in the return thing and just went to use it and you had to literally throw him down the lane. God! We were lucky the staff were able to get him out from the end of the gutter safely. " Sakura replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Whatever, he started it." Sasuke muttered, messing with his seat belt.

"Anyways, Sasuke, you better not misbehave during laser tag." Itachi threatened, his aura growing dark.

"R-right." Sasuke stuttered.

Everyone in the car gasped, well, except Sasuke and Itachi. They were amazed. Sasuke Uchiha, THEE Uchiha, stuttered! And admitted defeat!

"Pfft." Naruto snickered, receiving a glare from the brooding teen himself.

"Okay, everyone listen up, we have arrived but I warn you, boys, do not, I repeat, do NOT go easy on the girls." Itachi stated, the guys smirking with delight.

"Same goes for you girls too!" Ayama shouted, as they girls smiled deviously.

"So! Since this lovely group ordered for a private session of laser tag, who are the team leaders?" A man dressed in a pair of khaki tan pants and a black tee shirt with a smile logo on it, asked.

"I am the leader of the boys group." Itachi stated.

"Actually, lets make this more interesting..." Ayama stated, Itachi looking at her with a quizzical look.

"Make me leader of the boys and you be the leader of the girls, because, hey, you know if we won we would have made you guys dress up as girls.." Ayama exclaimed, a hint of amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Deal!" Itachi quickly shouted, shaking his wife's hand.

"Itachi!" The guys yelled.

"How could you!" Kisame cried, "Why would you do this to us!"

Itachi was staring at the blue skinned man that was hugging his shins, soaking his pants with tears of sadness. Were they really against this?

"Look, Kisame.."

"No, No, just...just forget about it, you, you, you... TRAITOR!"

Itachi was baffled. He was never called a traitor, especially by his best friend no less. Sure, hes been called a liar, but never a _traitor._ "Ayama is our new captain." Kisame shouted, grabbing hold of her arm.

"I don't take orders from a fish man!" Ayama squealed, stomping her foot on the ground.

"A squire no less, the queen doesn't have to listen to you.." Sasori whispered, Deidara catching his little 'personal' reply.

"What?" Deidara asked, looking at Sasori head on.

"N-nothing." Sasori lied, as Deidara bought his little fib.

"Okay, shall we begin?" Sasuke asked, growing impatient.

"Hah! Okay, I will lead you girls to victory!" Itachi shouted, as they all ran to grab their red vests.

The girls and Itachi all began to rapidly disappear behind a wall, as Ino let out her battle cry, ' Hiizaaa!'. Ayama then led the guys into the green base, while they all adjusted their vests. As they huddled at the base waiting for the game to begin, Ayama began explaining her plan for intrusion. All was quiet in the dark room, as they huddled in their 'head quarters' waiting to receive orders.

"Okay this is the plan." Ayama began, having everyone gather closer.

"Each of you individuals will carry out your own mission to fulfill in order to gain the points. The girls are tricky, I will assure you of that, so they will be hard to get around, although, thats something a little word called 'seduction' can solve."

"So, we have to _seduce_them?" Kisame asked, his face growing into a scowl.

"Not you! They are way to young for you, Sasori, and Deidara, so you three will have different goals, okay? Anyways, like I was saying, here are your missions. Sai, you are in charge of Temari, she will be guarding the base, like I told her too. So, all you have to do is let her shoot you."

"Hell no that makes me seem like a wimp!" Sai exclaimed, throwing his gun to the ground.

"You need to let me finish." Ayama warned, as Sai sighed. (lol)

"Fine."

"Kisame, this is where part of your mission comes into play, Sai will walk up towards Temari, she will obviously shoot him, so he will be frozen for 10 seconds. This is the time when you come out of nowhere with Sasori. Sasori will distract her while, you come in for the kill."

"Ayama." Sasori whispered calmly, sensing the seriousness in her tone.

"What?"

"We aren't in a real war, so theres no need to kill."

"Whatever! Anyways, when Sai sees Kisame go after Temari, he jumps in front of her so Kisame shoots him. Then Sai will distract her with sweet talk and maybe some smooches, got it?"

"Hai." The three of them muttered, loading their guns with ammo.

"Naruto, Hinata will be easy. She is one of the people who will be running around trying to infiltrate our base. All you need to do is find her, and keep her in one place distracted, I don't care what you do with her, they wont be my grandchildren. "

"What!" Naruto shouted, Neji clamping his hand over his teammates mouth.

"Nothing, anyways...Shikamaru."

"Here we go.." Shikamaru lazily/sarcastically remarked, getting attacked by glares.

"Shikamaru, Your target is Ino, seeming that you are lazy, she wont even bother to shoot you because she knows you wont do anything. So you must catch her off guard. "

"Right, I got it, where is she stationed?"

"Near our main target, the core." Ayama muttered darkly. -que lightning and scary music-

"Neji, Tenten is going to be on the offense, so you will go after her, understood?"

"Yeah."

"Kisame, help in anyways possible, same thing goes for you Sasori."

"Sasuke, Sakura is going to be stationed somewhere near the core, due to Ino being unreliable, although she is also going to be on offense so she can go just about anywhere, its up to you to stop her and be careful! She has a brain like Einstein. "

"I know, I've dated her before, duh!"

"Okay, as for Deidara, you will guard home base."

"Rodger, yeah!

"I will guard the core." Ayama stated, putting her pair of goggles on.  
"Oh and watch out, they might spray you with water, particularly in the eyes."

"Got it!" They all shouted in unison, as Ayama nodded, everyone disappearing into the darkness.

"Okay, here is the plan." Itachi stated, the girls gathering close together."

"I imagine that Ayama has already told you girls a plan correct?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, someone tell me where she stationed everyone."

"She stationed Temari at home base, Hinata on offense as well as Tenten, Ino at the core and she stationed me near Ino and on offense in case Ino screws up. " Sakura stated.

"Hmm, okay, I know who she will send to each of them. God, she has to give me some credit, taking me too lightly, pfft, change of plans." Itachi murmured, as he looked back to check the timer before round 1.

"Okay, Ino, I'm stationing you on offense, you _are_unreliable, you _will_screw up and you _will_cost this team points if you stay at the core." Itachi exclaimed, having Ino huff in frustration.

"Sakura, you will be near the core."

"Right."

"Tenten, your at home base."

"Okay."

"Temari, you will be at the core."

"Kay."

"Hinata will still be offense but I warn you. You and Sakura will be the only ones infiltrating their base."

"Wait, I thought you said I was near the core?" Sakura questioned, giving Itachi a quizzical look.

"Yes, I did say that, I will perform a jutsu, disguising myself as you. I know for sure Ayama will send Sasuke to distract you, so I will play along, but _act_like you, get it now?"

"Ohh! Okay."

"Okay, so everyone know the plan?" Itachi asked, as the girls all nodded in approval.

"Okay then, lets move out."

With that said, they all left and headed towards their assigned destinations. The flurry's of red that sped off into the darkness moments ago, glowed, making them look like tiny fireflies.

- Team Home Base: Red. Target: Located -

Sai was stealthily hiding in the shadows, making himself unseen. As he neared the corner, he heard a familiar voice whisper, that familiar voice just happened to be Tenten. _'Whats going on?'_ Sai thought as he peered from his tiny hiding space to see a brunette with two buns looking around with a bored expression.

"Sai, what are you waiting for? Go!" Kisame whispered, glaring at the Sasuke look-a-like.

"I cant, the target isn't Temari, its Tenten at home base!" Sai whispered back, turning to face him

"Noo, maybe you got the two mixed up."

"I think I know what my girlfriend looks like Kisame, and she, " Sai exclaimed, pointing towards Tenten, "Is NOT my girlfriend."

"Shh!" Kisame replied, covering Sai's mouth as he ducked down.

"Kisame, what are you doing?" Sai retorted, glaring daggers at the blue guy.

"Shes looking this way."

They waited in the corner, letting the thick darkness consume them. When Tenten finally turned away, they let out the breath that they were unconsciously holding and backed up out of view.

"Okay, Okay, well I'm going to perform the rest of my mission then, good luck with finding a solution!" Kisame happily exclaimed as he escaped back into the dark abyss.

_'Great!'_ Sai sarcastically thought as he sat down on the ground, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pop up.

Tenten was pacing back an forth at her home base with her gun in hands.

"Man I'm so bored!" She whispered, as she bit her lip lightly.

She was walking around home base staring at the walkie talkie in her hand, debating on whether to actually use it or not. She was about to put it away, but voices of two unknown people stopped her. Slowly, She turned her head towards the noise, hoping that whoever it was, wasn't going to attack.

Upon not hearing anything, she turned around and clicked her walkie talkie on.

"Hinata, come to base, stat. I have a bad feeling that there is going to be an ambush, over and out." Tenten whispered, as she loaded her gun, waiting for the attack.

"That isn't possible for me, Tenten, I'm currently being watched."

"Crap." Tenten mumbled, as she yet again, bit her lip nervously.

Hinata was walking soundlessly away from a blonde boy, who didn't seem to notice her presence yet. Seeing that there was a buzzer behind him that would earn her team points, she went in for the kill.

"AHHH!" She screamed, shooting Naruto countless times as he fell on his ass from her unexpected war cry.

"Hinata?"

It was too late though, she was already sending the buzzer into a wave of red attacks. Naruto inwardly cursed himself for not noticing her, that is, until Sasori came. He quietly rounded the corner, his gun in a sniping position. ZAP! He shot Hinata, who was a bit surprised.

"Naruto, help me take the hostage." He demanded, as he grabbed her wrists.

"What?"

"Sorry Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, as he grabbed her legs.

"That sounds like Hinata." Temari murmured, as she looked up towards the ceiling.

The arena that they were playing in was silent for some time now, which worried Temari greatly. As she stood in front of the core, she quickly scanned the premises. She heard the quiet shuffling of footsteps. Quickly, yet silently, she lifted her gun and chuckled, as a red dot appeared on the persons forehead.

"I've got you, surrender now and I wont send you to a frozen, 10 second death." She stated, cocking the gun.

The said person sighed, and muttered 'troublesome'.

"Heh, Shikamaru, just because your lazy doesn't mean I'm going to lower my guard." She cunningly worded, receiving a shrug.

Shikamaru lazily brushed past Temari, except he was missing something. His vest and his gun!

"Wheres your stuff?" Temari asked, pointing towards him with her gun.

"I'm going to go out to the food court to grab some lunch, I'm hungry." He replied, walking through the 'exit' door.

Temari watched him leave, she was dumbfounded. _'Pfft, whatever.'_ She thought as she continued to guard the core from the enemy.

Ino was skipping through the corridors of her base, her gun locked and loaded.

"Well, well, I was expecting Tenten, but I guess I'll have to take care of you first." Neji stated, scaring Ino to death.

She whirled around, falling on her ass. Her face was white as a ghost, which only plastered a smirk on the Hyuuga's face.

"Don't do that!" Ino shouted, waving her hands in the air.

"You don't boss me around." Neji firmly remarked.

"It doesn't matter! UGH! MEN!" Ino sarcastically yelled, her face growing red with anger.  
"WOMEN!" Neji retorted, her last statement making him feel offended.

"What do you got against girls huh?" Ino questioned, as she stood up, brushing the imaginary dust off her sweat pants.

"What do you got against boys?" Neji counter attacked, flipping his hair to the side.

"Your not the only one who could flip hair, pretty boy." Ino laughed, stroking her long blonde hair.

"Shut up already and answer my question!" Neji yelled.

"You answer mine first!"

They both glared at each other for a moment or two before the guns were locked onto their targets, which happened to be each other.

"Lets play a game of chicken Neji." Ino deviously said, her red laser dot aimed for his vest.

"Fine." He replied, his green dot likewise.

"Ooo, I see you Sasuke." Itachi whispered to himself as he performed the necessary hand seals and transformed into Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" He yelled, batting his eyelashes. (I'm just going to say Sasuke walks towards fake Sakura so I don't confuse anyone!)

Sasuke walked towards fake Sakura with a quizzical look on his face. Fake Sakura looked towards Sasuke with puppy eyes as he pushed 'her' against the wall of the arena.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered, sending shivers down fake Sakura's spine. _'Ew, he better not try anything.'_ Fake Sakura a.k.a. Itachi thought as Sasuke's face leaned in closer towards 'hers'.

"Sasuke-kun.." 'She' started, looking towards the ground.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, concern flooding his voice.

"Its just...never mind." 'She' replied, pushing him off of 'her'.

"Sakura tell me." He pleaded, as fake Sakura turned around, a smile adorning 'her' face.  
"Well, I w-wanted to t-tell you the real r-reason why I b-broke up with you." Fake Sakura stuttered, twirling her hair.

"Tell me." He demanded, once again, pinning fake Sakura against the wall.

"I, b-broke up with you be-because..."

"Yes?"

"Be-because..."

"Yes?"

"I, uhm..."

"Out with it Sakura."

"Have a crush on Itachi!" Fake Sakura -cough cough- Itachi shouted, with 'tears' gleaming in her eyes.


	10. LASER TAG part 2

Chapter 10

Blossom: I don't own Naruto. Please review or I shall quit this story.

Sasuke's grip on 'Sakura's' shoulders loosened. He stared at her with complete and utter shock and disbelief etched into his face.

"Wha-What?" He asked, removing his hands completely.

"I have a crush on Itachi." Fake Sakura mumbled.

"He's married." Sasuke stated, clenching his fists.

"I can wait."

Sasuke lowered his head, shadowing his eyes. He began to walk away until 'she' grabbed his wrist. Sasuke yanked it away from her and said coldly, "Don't touch me."

He slowly retreated into the darkness leaving a smirking 'Sakura' behind. A 'poof' sound could be heard and a puff of smoke appeared. It was no longer Sakura, but now Itachi.

"Heh, my mission is complete." He muttered, rubbing his hands together evilly.

Sakura was stealthily sneaking into the green base. She spotted something peculiar sitting in the middle of the ground. She squinted her eyes to see what it was, something purple and red. They were bound and gagged.

"Hinata!" Sakura shrieked, as she hurried over to her side.

"Moo Makuma mooo!" (Noo Sakura don't ) She mumbled inside the gag.

Sakura, of course, didn't understand the immobile Hinata, because she ran over there anyways.

Naruto and Sasori were standing behind a few pillars with their guns locked and loaded.

"Heh, she took the bait after all. " Naruto snickered.

"Of course, my plans always work." Sasori congratulated himself.

Sakura removed the ropes from around Hinata's arms and legs, allowing Hinata to removed the gag.

"Oh Hinata! Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she helped the petite girl sit up.

"RUN! SAKURA! THEY ARE OUT TO GET YOU!" She yelled, pushing the girl out of the way, getting shot by a green laser in the process.

"Damn it Hinata! Your supposed to play along!" Sasori scolded as he came out of hiding, dodging the red shots of light that were spewing from Sakura's gun.

"Stay still puppet boy!" She shrieked, as she rolled on the ground, grabbing Hinata in the process.

"Hinata, wheres your gun?" She asked, as they hid behind some pillars, oblivious to their enemies.

"At their base, if your going there be careful Sakura, the blonde kid is there." Hinata warned, standing up.

"Okay, here, take my gun, you will need it." Sakura said, handing Hinata the gun.

"But what about you?"

"I can handle it, just start to shoot them from behind the pillar, they will think its me, while I run off to get your gun."

"But what if you get shot!" Hinata argued, causing Sakura to cover her mouth with her hand.

"Then I'll miss you."

With that said, Sakura got up from her position and stalked towards the darkness, away from the three individuals. Hinata began to shoot at them, hiding her identity.

Sakura was sneaking her way towards the green base. Whenever she thought she would hear something suspicious, she would crawl into the black corners and wait for the sound to stop. She was about to turn the corner, and it was a good thing she didn't. There in the open, were Ino and Neji standing in front of one another, glaring. Confused, she watched the two with slight amusement, that is, until Neji heard one of her stifled laughs.

"Who's there?" Neji asked, not removing his aim from Ino.

Sakura stopped laughing and nervously gulped. She had been caught, well, at least one of her comrades was there.

"Nobody." She replied, slapping herself in the forehead for answering him.

"Okay, anyways, prepare to feel my wrath Yamanaka!" Neji yelled, bombarding Ino with shots of green.

"_Are you serious!_Sakura thought as She watched the Hyuuga and blonde battle. Surprisingly Ino was fairly good at dodging.

"_Who knew Neji was so dense.."_

She quickly snaked through the battle towards the other side, which was the entrance into the green base.

"This is too easy."

"Your right about that pinky!" Kisame yelled, running out of his hiding place towards the pink haired girl who was currently unarmed.

"Okay, Okay! I surrender!" Sakura squealed, getting onto her knees and putting her hands behind her head.

"_Hmm, She doesn't look dangerous, She's unarmed."_Kisame thought as he lowered his guard.

"_Bad Idea"_ Sakura thought as she drop kicked the shark man and ran infiltrated the base, hiding behind various pillars and walls.

"Oh my god, stop looking already!" Sai screamed, quickly covering his mouth. _Idiot, "Idiot, Idiot!"_He thought as Tenten looked around, with her gun in shooting stance.

"I know its you Sai so come on out so I can freeze you!" Tenten proudly exclaimed, an evil expression painted into her features.

"Mommy.." Sai whispered, as he inched backwards, knowing what the girl can do.

"Ohh Saii!" She sang, rounding a corner closer towards him.

"_What do I do, what do I do!"_ Sai panicked, as he started to tug at his hair.

"Where are you Sai!" Tenten shouted, about to turn the corner where Sai was.

"_Act Natural!"_

"Oh my god Sai! What are you doing!" Tenten asked, closing her eyes and turning around.

"Well, I couldn't find the bathroom..heheh." Sai chuckled, having Tenten run away in disgust.

"Uhm, one bottle of water and a burger." Shikamaru said, handing the cashier a 10.

"Here you go!" She exclaimed, handing him his bag of lunch.

He mumbled a thanks and walked back towards the laser tag arena. He pulled his bottle of water out from the bag and uncapped it, taking a swig of the refreshing liquid. Shikamaru pushed the 'exit' door and entered the arena, to see darkness and Sasuke? _"Is that Sasuke?"_Shikamaru thought.

"Uh, Sasuke?" He whispered, just loud enough for the person to hear,

"hn."

" _yup, its Sasuke."_"What are you doing sitting on the floor like that for?"

"I don't feel like playing any more." He stated, pulling his knees further to his chest.

"I see."

The two sat there in silence. The only sound that you could hear was the occasional munching of Shikamaru.

"So what happened?" Shikamaru asked, as he offered some of his lunch to Sasuke, who refused.

"Nothing."

"Something happened." Shikamaru sighed, setting his food down on his bag.

"Sakura likes...Itachi." Sasuke exclaimed, looking towards the problem solver.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she told me and she obviously found it amusing because she was smirking!" Sasuke said/yelled.

"Hmm, that is strange..."

"Whats strange?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sakura never smirks when shes telling someone something unless she means it in a joking way."

"Well obviously thats not true."

Shikamaru sat back against the wall once again and began to ponder about the latest events that occurred when he went to get some lunch.

Ayama was impatiently waiting at the core for some kind of action.

"I expected the girls to be better than this, I should have gotten some kind of encounter."

"Encounter? Are you itching for a fight?" Itachi smirked as he walked up towards his wife with his gun drawn.

"Itachi..." Ayama stated, pointing her gun at her husband.

They stood like that for quite a while until Ayama broke the silence that she was taking part in.

"Well aren't you going to shoot me or go for the core?" She asked, the curiosity getting the better of her.

"I cant shoot a girl." Itachi exclaimed, as he began to fire rounds at the core button sending it into a series of attacks.

"GAH! YOU TRICKED ME!" Ayama shouted as she shot Itachi causing him to be frozen for 10 seconds.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed, frightening the duo.

"What was that?"


End file.
